Lost in the Woods
by Outlawqueenislife
Summary: OQ! Remember when Marian at that ice cream from the Snow Queen and then her heart was frozen? Well, in this story, Robin is the one who actually eats the ice cream. Naturally, who is the one person who can help him? Why Regina of course. Read to find out what will happen to our favorite couple in this slightly AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Regina ran her hands through her hair trying to figure out if this was karma. If fate was paying her back for all the harm she'd done. She could never be happy, and she didn't know why she had tricked herself into believing otherwise.

Emma Swan had inherited her father's annoying sense of heroism and her mother's knack for interfering with the lives of others. It seemed that Regina was doomed to have her happiness constantly toyed with by one Charming family member or another.

"Marian, please, just come and meet her." Robin's voice interrupted Emma and Regina's discussion.

Seeing Robin with Marian was nearly too much for Regina to handle. Robin was trying to convince his wife that Regina had changed, and that she was a good person now. Knowing how Marian's life would have gone if Emma hadn't saved her made Regina want to laugh at the irony of Robin's words.

"I want us to talk about this." Robin said placing his hand on Regina's arm. His touch brought her comfort, but Regina would not allow herself to fantasize with the idea that all would be well.

"Wait were you two...are you two together?" Marian asked."You and the Evil Queen?"

Marian continued on, yelling at Robin for letting her around Roland. And as if things weren't bad enough, the Charmings appeared. Snow was asking Regina if she was alright. Regina made eye contact with her son, who wanted to know what was happening. Just a few moments ago, Regina had been the happiest Henry had ever seen her. He had thought that they would be a family. Regina, Robin, himself, Roland, and who knows, maybe other siblings someday too.

"She's a monster." Marian accused.

Regina felt the urge to blast this woman with a fireball for calling her that in the presence of her son, but she fought the urge. The darkness would not win. She had come too far to let anger and a broken heart destroy everything she had worked for.

"Marian, please." Robin pleaded. "She's not a monster. She has changed. She saved Roland's life once."

"I love R'gina!" Roland exclaimed.

"No, she won't come near my son." Marian insisted, holding tightly to Roland.

Regina knew if she stayed here a moment longer, she would start add flame to the fire, quite literally. She had to get out of here. She turned on her heel and walked away from the diner. She just wanted to go home and nurse her broken heart with some wine, or maybe something stronger.

"Mom!" Henry's voice called. "Mom, I'm coming with you."

"Henry, I promise I'm not going to do anything evil." Regina assured him.

"I know that, I trust you." Henry replied. "But I want to come home. Please, I know you're sad, I don't want you to be alone."

"Okay, Henry." Regina gave him a small smile.

Regina drapped an arm over Henry's shoulders and the two walked toward Mifflin Street. Robin watched sadly as his soulmate walked away from him again. She was slipping right through his fingers. He had to decide if having Marian back was enough to let go all of what he was beginning to build with Regina.

Robin sat staring at the campfire in front of him. Marian and Roland were asleep as were most of the merrymen. Robin doubted he'd be able to get any sleep tonight. He kept worrying about Regina. He knew she was strong enough to fight the darkness that was probably trying to take over. He just never wanted to be the reason it tempted her.

"You okay, mate?" Will Scarlet asked taking a seat beside his old friend. "You look like you need to talk."

"It's just, Marian being back should make me the happiest man alive, and I am glad she's back. Of course I am." Robin begin, stirring the fire aggressively with a stick.

"But she's not the woman you're in love with." Will replied knowingly. "Regina is."

"How can I just abandon my wife? How can I even consider it?" Robin asked, angry at himself. "I took a vow to her. What kind of man would I be in I didn't follow my own code of honor?"

"Look, Robin, being an honorable man doesn't mean staying with Marian for the sake of some code." Will replied. "For years, Marian was dead. You raised your son alone. You went through a lot in the time without her. Moving on with Regina is not a crime. Falling in love again, yeah it might have been a shock, especially since it was with Regina, but Marian would have wanted you to find happiness again. There is no easy solution to this, I won't lie, but you can't stay with Marian just because it seems like the easy choice."

"Thanks, Will." Robin replied with a smile. "That helps."

"You should take some time." Will suggested. "Figure out if Marian is really the one you want."

"Regina is my soulmate." Robin replied. "That I know. We were made for one another."

"I think you need to talk to her." Will said. "Mairan too."

"I will." Robin promised. "Marian and I are going to walk around town tomorrow and get some ice cream with Roland. After that, I'll have a real talk with her."

The next day, Robin and Marian did take Roland to get ice cream. It was nice to see Roland with his mother, but the conversation was awkward and forced. Before they had a chance to discuss things, they were whisked into the fireside chat Snow was doing as the new mayor.

The ice cream had made Robin feel a bit unwell, but he assumed it was just the stress he had going on. He was still worried about Regina, and the longer he put it off, the more anxious he was getting. Nonetheless, he knew it was important to the princess that they attend this meeting. Though, he knew Snow was taking over the position Regina once held, and he wasn't sure why. Snow was having some trouble leading the people, and Regina never seemed to have that issue.

"Robin, are you alright?" Marian whispered.

"I'm fine." He replied quietly.

Snow kept talking to them before turning her attention to Robin. They were trying to decide what to do about the wall Elsa had put. Robin was trying to listen, but his head suddenly felt fuzzy. The last thing he remembered was Marian screaming his name and feeling extremely cold.

Despite her heartbreak over the Marian ordeal, Regina was enjoying having her son home with her. It reminded her of how things were before he found out about being adopted. Everyone seemed to forget how close the two had been when Henry was young.

Henry used to absolutely adore his mother. He would cry hysterically when he had to have a sitter. On his first day of kindergarten, Regina had to stay the whole day. The two would spend Saturdays going to the arcade, having picnics in the park, and other adventures. It wasn't until Henry was about nine when he asked why he didn't have a father. Regina decided it was time he knew the truth, and told him about the adoption. He didn't take it well. He felt like he had no one, and began to pull away from her. It was around then that he was given the storybook and discovered that the mother he once admired more than anyone was the Evil Queen.

This was all in the past though. Now, Henry was back at the mansion where he had grown up, and Regina was making breakfast. Regina was flipping the last pancake when Henry came down.

"Morning, mom!" He greeted with a grin. "Ohhh, pancakes! It's so nice to be home."

"It's so great to have you home, honey." Regina smiled at him. He came around the counter and she put an arm around him. "Do you want to grab the pancake toppings out of the fridge, please?"

Henry grabbed some fruit, syrup, butter and chocolate chips for their breakfast. It had been so long since they had sat down and had a nice meal together. Henry felt a little guilty about the time he spent pushing Regina away. He had lost so much time with his mom. He never should have treated her the way he did.

"Hey mom?" Henry began to speak as they were starting to eat their pancakes. "I'm sorry that I ever said you weren't my mom. It wasn't true. You may have been a little protective, but you were a good mom. You took care of me and loved me when no one else did. I shouldn't have treated you so badly."

"Oh, Henry." Regina sighed. "I never should have lied to you. I have made a lot of mistakes, and I wish I could go back and fix how things were between us. I just want you to know that I am going to be better now."

Henry smiled at her. They continued to eat their breakfast. Regina hoped that Henry would eventually want to move back in with her. She knew that Emma had discussed taking him back to New York, but Regina was not going to stand by and let that happen. While Regina accepted that fact that Emma was Henry's mother too, she wasn't going to be pushed out. She would fight for her son. Just as Regina was about to ask Henry more about his year in New York, there was a knock at the door. She would bet it was Emma or maybe Snow checking in. She just hoped it wasn't Robin coming to do the inevitable. She didn't think she could handle that today.

"I got it." Regina told Henry. "You finish breakfast."

She noticed that her son looked worried. She assured him that she was fine. She didn't want Henry to feel like he had to take care of her. As she walked to the door she reminded herself that if it was Robin, she would be okay. Her heart would be broken, but she had Henry and she was on the path of redemption. As much as she wanted Robin and Roland to be on that path with her, she would not go backwards. She was a queen afterall, and a queen didn't let her crown fall for the sake of a man, even if that man was her soulmate.

"Marian." Regina gasped.

"Regina! It's Robin!" Marian cried looking desperate. "I need your help."

**A/N Hi all! I have missed writing OQ so much. I have had such a hard time writing them lately (probably because I still feel sad over their end. Well I have been rewatching the show with my fiance and we are at the start of Robin and Regina. It brought some inspiration so if you all like it, I will continue on! Let me know! -Kaila **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Marian took Regina to where Robin was. He looked peacefully asleep, much like Snow had when she ate the poisoned apple. Saying she had been shocked when Marian came to her was an understatement. Marian had explained that Robin had just collapsed, and that a piece of his hair turned white.

"He's cold as ice." Marian told her.

"Who did this?" Regina asked she inspected her soulmate.

"The lady at the ice cream shop, we think." Snow explained.

She and David had stayed with Robin while Marian asked for help. Marian said she insisted that she be the one to go to Regina. Apparently she trusted the former evil queen more than Rumpelstiltskin when it came to Robin's well being.

"It's magic, obviously." Regina commented without taking her eyes off of Robin. "We need to break this spell."

"How?" David asked.

"True Love's Kiss." Regina said dryly. "Marian, it turns out you're the one who needs to save Robin."

The queen stepped away from Robin as Marian stepped forward. She took a deep breath and turned away. Regina couldn't watch as Marian saved Robin with a kiss. It was too much.

"It's not working!" Marian exclaimed. "Regina, do something!"

"It's the ice." Regina gasped. "It's...it's going for his heart."

"What do we do?" Snow asked in concern.

"There might be something." Regina stated, knowing they had to act fast. "But Marian, you have to trust me."

"I do!" She insisted.

Regina nodded. She took a second to put her emotions in check, and then she reached into Robin's chest and yanked out his heart. Marian let out a gasp. She stared at Regina in shock. She clearly had not been expecting that.

"Here." Regina held the heart out to Marian. "Until we can figure out how to save him."

"Y-you should hold onto it." Marian stuttered. "I don't know anything about magic."

Regina nodded in agreement. Holding Robin's heart in her hands was not easy. The old Regina would have used the heart to make Robin chose her, but that was not who she is anymore. She didn't want Robin's forced love. She only wanted the real thing. She knew she had to do the right thing here.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Regina had sent Henry to spend some time with Emma while she researched ways to save Robin. She felt like she was hitting a wall. True love's kiss should have woken Robin up. She couldn't find anything else that would wake him.

Seeing Robin under this curse was devastating. Robin may have Marian back, but that didn't change how Regina felt about him. She hadn't said it outloud to anyone, but in her heart she knew, she loved him. She loved him in a way she had never loved anyone, even Daniel. And now, she couldn't even save him.

"You okay?" Regina jumped when she heard Snow's voice.

"I'm fine." Regina said shortly, pushing the magic book away from her. "Just another dead end."

"Regina, you will find a way to save him." Snow assured her.

"I don't know if I can." Regina admitted. "If true love's kiss couldn't save him, how will I?"

"Maybe that's it." Snow suggested. "Maybe it was the wrong person kissing him."

Regina sighed. Of course the thought had crossed her mind. Robin was her soulmate, after all. She knew, though, that Robin loved Marian. If his wife and true love couldn't wake him up, there was no way Regina could.

"It's not possible." Regina insisted.

"Regina," Snow sighed taking her former step mother's hands. "I know you're afraid, and I don't blame you, but you have to try."

"I just want him to be okay." Regina sniffled with tears in her eyes. "I thought him being with Marian was the worst thing that could happen, but I was wrong. I would rather him be happy without me than be in the state he's in."

"I have faith that it will work out, if you do everything you can possibly do."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Regina had called Marian the next morning. She wouldn't do this without his wife's permission. Regina still wasn't completely convinced that this was going to work, but she owed it to Robin to try. Of course Marian was hesitant about it.

"You want to kiss my husband?" Marian asked, sounding more annoyed than anything.

"I just...I want to try every possible solution." Regina explained.

Regina watched as Marian walked up to Robin's sleeping form. She ran her hand through his hair before taking a deep breath. She looked over at Regina and then slowly nodding, silently agreeing to it.

"Okay." Marian's voice was shaky. "Try it."

Regina took Robin's heart from the box she was safely keeping it in. She very gently placed his heart back into his chest. Marian turned away, clearly not wanting to watch. Regina understood as she had done the same thing when roles were reversed.

"Hi, Robin." She whispered to her sleeping soulmate. "I need you to wake up. Roland is missing his father, and Marian….well Marian is here waiting for you. I'm going to kiss you, and since we're soulmates, I'm hoping it'll be enough. Come back, Robin. Please."

With that, Regina leaned down and let her lips ever so briefly touch Robin's. As soon as the bright white light erupted, Regina jumped back. Marian ran over just as Robin opened his eyes and took a gasp of air.

"Robin!" Marian exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"What happened?" Robin asked looking around in confusion.

"You were under the Snow Queen's curse." Marian explained, sitting down beside him. "Regina saved you."

"Well, not really." Regina replied. "I just simply told Marian about True Love's Kiss. She kissed you and you woke up."

Marian looked at her in confusion. Regina just gave the woman a small smile. She wouldn't put Robin in the position where he felt obligated to stay with her simply because she saved him.

"Now that you're awake, I should really be going." Regina said with a tight smile. "It's nice to see you awake, Robin."

With that, Regina hurried out of the room. She left with her head held high, despite the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She and Robin were really over. She was letting him go for good.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Regina was home sipping a glass of wine later that night. She didn't want to imagine Robin and Marian celebrating the fact that he was awake. Her head and her heart seemed to be fighting a battle. In her head, she knew she had done the best thing. She had set him free to be with his wife with nothing holding him back. In her heart, she was bursting at the thought that she had woken him up. Their love was strong enough to break a sleeping curse. Her heart wanted to be the one celebrating with him, but her head told her it was useless to imagine that.

When Daniel had died, Regina never imagined finding love again. She thought she would be alone forever. After adopting Henry, she felt like she had found what she had been missing, but then Robin came along. As much as she loved Henry, there had been something missing. She never thought she would want to fall in love again, but Robin broke down all her walls. He was easy to love, and made her feel worthy. Maybe it was because they were soulmates, but with Robin, it just felt right.

She had lost both chances she had at love. She wondered if losing Robin was the universe's way of paying her back for all the horrible things she'd done. She almost had to laugh at the way fate always found a way to come back and bite her in the ass. Love, romantic love, just didn't seem to be in the cards for her. But, she had so much in her life to be grateful for. She had light magic, a son who loved her and who brought so much happiness in her life, and she had a family, sort of, with the Charmings. If she tried hard enough, she could convince herself that not being with Robin wasn't going to affect her.

"Regina!" Robin's voice called from outside. "I know you're in there. Open the door!"

Regina groaned. She did not want to deal with Robin coming to officially break up with her. Why couldn't he just let things go? She wasn't mentally prepared for this. With a sigh, she answered the door.

"There's a thing in this land called a doorbell." Regina quipped at him. "It's much quieter and than screaming at someone's door, and it more discreet."

"Regina, we need to talk." Robin said, stepping past her and entering the mansion.

"Robin, I am well aware that our relationship is over." Regina said, crossing her arms at him. "You didn't need to come all the way across town to inform me."

"That's not why I'm here." Robin replied.

"Then why are you here, Robin?" Regina asked him.

"I want to know why you lied to me." He replied. "I want to know why you told me Marian woke me up when we all know, it was you."

**A/N Here is chapter 2! The next chapter will likely be a bit longer if all goes as plan. Robin and Regina's story still has a way to go, and I have an idea for where this is going, but if you have theories I'd love to see them! -Kaila**


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to know why you lied to me." Robin said. "I want to know why you told me Marian woke me up when we all know, it was you."

Regina stared at him in shock. Why couldn't he just let things go? She had fully expected him to accept that his wife had been the one to wake him up, and yet, here he was at asking for an explanation.

"I don't-" Robin cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't lie to me, Regina." Robin said gently. "We both know that I'll see through it. I know you better than yourself, and I know you're about to tell me some lie about Marian being my true love."

"She is your true love." Regina insisted shaking her head.

"Maybe she was a lifetime ago." Robin said, taking a step closer to her. "But not anymore."

Robin slowly placed his hands on her arms. She looked up into his kind and welcoming eyes. It sent a chill down her spine to once again be so close to him. He smiled at her before he began to speak once again.

"Marian saw the look of disappointment on my face when you left. I asked her to tell me the truth and she did. She said you did tell her about True Love's Kiss, but it didn't work. After the failed attempt you kept looking for a way to wake me, never once giving up. But the solution was right in front of you." As Robin talked, his smile never once left his face. "The only person who could possibly wake me was the person who, very literally, held my heart. Regina, you wonderful, complicated woman, it was always going to be you who woke me up because you are my True Love."

"But Marian is your wife." Regina tried to reason, but she knew she was quickly being worn down.

"Regina, what kind of marriage would it be if my wife knows I'm in love with someone else?" Robin asked her. "I won't stay with her out of obligation. I live by a code of honor, but honor can mean many things. For me, I finally see. I have to follow my heart, and it's leading me to you."

"Really?" Regina asked, tears finally letting themselves fall.

"Really." Robin chuckled. "Come here, my love."

As Robin pulled her into a tight embrace, Regina allowed the pent up emotion to flow freely. She cried out for many reasons. The sadness over almost losing him. The relief of having here with her. The disbelief that he was choosing her. But mostly out of happiness that she hadn't strayed from the path of good and she had been rewarded for it. Maybe fate was finally on her side.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Robin and Regina spent the rest of the night enjoying being back in one another's arms. They still had things they needed to discuss, and they needed to figure out how things would work now, but they had each other. Robin was here with her, and she was with him. Nothing in any realm was better than that.

"How has it been having Henry home?" Robin asked as they laid in front of the fireplace. He was gently running his fingers through her hair.

"Wonderful." She grinned. "He chose to come back all on his own."

"Of course he did, love." Robin smiled. "You're his mother. He loves you."

"I can't wait for the two of you to get to know each other better." Regina told her soulmate. "He used to love the Robin Hood stories when he was little. He always wanted to learn how to shoot a bow."

"Maybe I can teach him some time." Robin suggested. He loved the idea of being able to bond with Regina's son. He wanted Henry to feel comfortable with him, and hoped that maybe someday he could be like a father to the lad.

"He would love that." Regina assured him.

Regina had hardly stopped smiling all night. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Robin had chosen her, but she was happy. She had love again, and she was going to fight for it.

"What were your first thoughts when you woke me up?" Robin asked her. "I mean your real first thoughts, before you got scared and told me Marian woke me. What did you honestly first think?"

"I was happy." Regina admitted. "I had broken two curses with True Love's kiss in the matter of a couple days. There's a chance for me afterall. And of course, I was relieved to discover that you loved me too."

"I'm sorry." Robin frowned. "I know I didn't handle Marian's return the best way, but my feelings for you are real. And Marian may be my wife, but you are my soulmate. This whole thing is a mess, and of course I'm glad Marian is back, but our marriage is over."

"I didn't want to make you feel like you had to choose me just because my kiss woke you up." Regina admitted. "That's why I lied to you."

"My love for you never has been and never will be out of obligation." Robin assure her with a kiss to her forehead. "We were fated to be together and you know what they say about pixie dust."

"It never lies." Regina smiled. "I guess I should thank that stupid moth."

"We'll send her a wedding invite." Robin jokes. "You know once my divorce is final."

"Robin of Locksley!" Regina laughs with a shove. "Don't make jokes about things you aren't serious about."

"I'm very serious about you, m'lady." Robin says sincerely. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Robin, that's a big thing to say right now." Regina sighed, she sat up a bit so she could look him in the eye. "Everything is still so...unclear."

"One thing, is abundantly clear." Robin said. "Regina, you are my future."

Regina smiled tearfully at him. This man made her so unafraid to show her emotions. Her mother told her that love was weakness, but Robin was teaching her that it was the opposite. Her love for her family was making her stronger.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

The next day, Henry returned home to see his mother. He was feeling a little uncertain of Robin at the moment. The man had broken his mother's heart, and he was concerned that he would only hurt her again. But, his mother had asked him to come and have lunch with them, so he was doing it for her.

Henry noticed as soon as he came in how calm and relaxed his mom seemed. She was wearing her "World's Best Cook and Mom" apron. Henry had made it for her at school when he was five. It had his handprints on it, and his messy signature. He loved it when she wore that one instead of her more classy ones. Henry also noticed that his mother wasn't wearing heels and her professional wear. She was barefoot, wearing jeans and a casual shirt. He was certain that until now, he was the only one who had seen her this way.

"It smells good in here." Henry smiled, coming up to hug his mother.

"I'm making your favorite." She told him with a smile.

"Mac and cheese!?"

"From scratch, not a box." She said with a smirk.

Henry grinned and thanked her. He was glad he had his mom back. Even though he didn't remember her during the lost year, he had always felt like something was missing. Now that his memories were back, he knew that void had been not having his mom.

Regina asked Henry to set the table, just as Robin came down the stairs. He had used the guest bathroom shower to clean up before Henry arrived. Though the two had technically already met, Robin wanted to make a good impression. He knew Henry felt protective over his mother, and Robin was grateful he had been there for her the last few days.

"Hello Henry." Robin greeted with a smile.

"Robin." Henry nodded skeptically.

Robin glanced over his shoulder to see that Regina was busy checking on their meal. Robin took a deep breath. This was his chance to talk to Henry alone for a moment. He prepared himself for Henry possibly turning him down.

"Listen, Henry, I just want you to know that I am very sorry I hurt your mother." Robin explained. "It wasn't my intention, and I feel horrible for it. I made a mistake. I am trying to make up for it now, but I understand if you feel a little uneasy toward me. I will never try and come between you and your mom, but if you let me, I'd like to try and be a part of your family. I really love your mother, Henry. I won't lie and say it'll always be easy from now on, because that's not how life or relationships work. I can promise you though, that I will be here for both of you from now on. I won't leave again."

Robin held his breath for a moment. Henry stared him down. His face was so stoic it reminded Robin of Regina. He often found it surprising how much Henry resembled his mother despite not being biologically related to her.

"I believe you." Henry finally said. "After all, she woke you up with True Love's Kiss. If that doesn't prove how much you love each other, I'm pretty sure nothing does. But if you hurt her again, I might not be so nice."

"Understood." Robin grinned. He held out his hand and Henry shook it.

"Ready for lunch?" Regina called over.

"We're ready!" Henry replied.

Robin smiled as Regina carried over their lunch. As they sat down together for the first time, Robin couldn't help but imagine their future together. Regina met his gaze and gave him a smile. Her look said she was thinking the same thing.

**A/N Let's try this again! I'm not sure why it's being weird, but I hope this time it uploads correctly! Please enjoy chapter 3 and be on the lookout for chapter 4 soon! :) -Kaila**


End file.
